


Trapped In A Web, Thinking That My Spider's Dead

by dusty1948



Series: RadioDust [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty1948/pseuds/dusty1948
Summary: Hey this is short i'm sorry but I'm writing it while writing something else at the * *exact* same time* and also *in* creative writing where we have ten minutes per prompt so um yeah
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: RadioDust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563898
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Trapped In A Web, Thinking That My Spider's Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is short i'm sorry but I'm writing it while writing something else at the * *exact* same time* and also *in* creative writing where we have ten minutes per prompt so um yeah

When The World Gets Too Heavy

Alastor’s POV

I sighed, closing my door behind me as quietly as I could. “HELLO ALASTOR!”

I jumped nearly out of my skin, Niffty’s shout scaring the shadows out of me. “Inside voice Niffty,” I scolded, cracking my door open just slightly as I ushered her out.

_ How could I  _ **_possibly_ ** _ be so cowardly about this. I mean, he obviously  _ **_likes_ ** _ me, right? _ I shook my head to clear it, staring at my microphone and debating whether or not to repeatedly bash myself in the head with it. He was slovenly, intense, exhausting, cheerful, annoying as hell… but for some reason I was always thinking of him. I already had Cherri’s blessing to date him - what was I doing locked in my room?

“Al?” The new queen’s voice floated through the oak door to my room, distracting me.

“Charlotte, how may I be of service?” I smiled, but it felt more like a grimace than a grin.

“It’s Charlie. Alastor… are you - I mean to ask- only because… well. Are you okay?” My heart dropped to my feet, I knew then that I had blown my cover. “Why, I’m perfectly fine, dear.” She raised an eyebrow at me, doubting me, just for a second. “Okay. Well in any case, Angel Dust is looking for you, and I swear he’s trying to train Fat Nuggets to scent-track. He’s worried he ‘scared you off’ or something. Anyways.” 

I watched her shadow disappear from under the door. Sighing, I took off my overcoat and hung it on a bedpost before seating myself on my mattress' edge.


End file.
